RH Season 3 Episode 11 - Ordinary People
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Robin decides that the gang should help a noblewoman in need, even though her blood line and family heritage divides the group. Robin and Marian are at odds once again, and Vaisey and Guisborne make a black knights decision that the gang must work together to thwart.
1. Chapter 1

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The horse hooves hammered across the dirt, neighing and shout rang through the trees.

A woman, clad in gold finery raced ahead, looking constantly back over her shoulder as she drove her hors faster away from the two pursing men in black.

Her heart was hammering in her ears.

Their shouts fell quiet behind her, but she would not slow down.

The forest became thicker, the road winding to the right.

She took the route which seemed to be more of a path than a road and galloped down it for a dozen or so strides.

At an almost flying pace, she reined her horse and dismounted, grabbing a small pouch from the saddle and smacking the horses rear.

"GO!" She snapped and shooed it on.

The horse took off at another gallop, and she dove behind a tree just as the two dark figures raced passed after it.

She peered out from behind the bushes, her piercing blue eyes matched her fair complexion, but not the dark almost _black_ hair which hung in waves from her head.

She stepped out and carefully pushed the package in a nearby log, covering it with Ivy. She lifted her head to take note of the area around her when she came to retrieve it.

The snort of a horse behind her made her freeze.

She stood slowly to her feet, and turned to see the two men in black stood facing her. One held a sword, the other some shackles.

She held her hands out in front of her and batted her eye lashes.

"I suppose I should just come quietly…"

With that she made to sprint past them, but one stuck his arm out and grabbed her.

She struggled and cried out.

"Please don't… _please_." She whimpered as they tied her arms behind her.

"You know what he will do to me…"

She could feel it already, the sting of his hands on her face and her throat, the ache of his limbs across her body.

The pain…

Suddenly an arrow fired from nowhere.

It scared the horse nearby and it reared, startling the two men.

One shoved away from her and drew his sword.

She heard rather than saw the man be sent to the floor, but as she spun to see the next guard be hit around the head with a bow, she saw an athletically built man in green fight him off.

She felt her insides stir.

The knight in shining armour.

For a woman who had been married since the age of thirteen, she knew nothing of chivalry, or of courtly love.

She was an asset, an accessory…

She knew nothing of any love.

It would later show.

Robin moved his bow to one hand and glared down at the men cowering on the floor.

Even as an outlaw Robin knew everything about courtly love, he longed to shower Marian with useless trinkets and gifts, tokens of love he knew she would not need nor ask for.

One day perhaps.

"Robin Hood." He spat down at the man and the woman let out a sigh as she gazed at him.

"The pleasure is all yours." He continued as the man crawled backwards away from him.

"I think it is time you were running back to your master… _now_!" He shouted and the two men scrambled to their feet, before riding off towards Nottingham.

The woman started to struggle with her bonds.

She wanted to be able to gaze at this man properly.

To thank him properly.

Robin Hood…  
"Allow me." He was behind her, using a borrowed lock pick to release her hands.

He took them and threw them away, just as she spun to face him.

She gazed up at him, and he looked her over.

Her dark hair and blue eyes reminded him of someone he would no anywhere…

A shadow of the beauty he knew Marian held, but still…

She swam in his eyes.

Knowing nothing but cold and possessive eyes she grew almost weak inside at the warm and caring note they held.

She trusted him, or wanted him…

Were they the same thing?

"SO, tell me."

He was concerned.

"Why would Lord Thornton's men peruse you all the way from Shrewsbury?" He asked, leaning on his bow.

She lied quickly and easily, something she knew to be hereditary form her blood line.

"They were not in pursuit of me, they were after my mistress."

She rubbed her wrist and Robin's eyes went over her once more.

She was slim built, features angular, not curved and firm…

He mentally stopped himself from continuing.

Whether he compared her to Marian or not, he knew no servant wore such attire as the dress she had on.

"Your mistress?"  
She laughed at him, she hoped it was a tinkling sound, but to him it bared an almost superior sneer. He pushed it from his mind.

"I would not be a very good decoy in my maid's apron now would I?" She gestured to herself in the hope that his eyes would look her over once more.

She had been brought up her whole life to seek the approval of men.

Regardless of her husband, here were one man's eyes she wanted to adore her.

"I was helping her escape."

"Escape from what?"

She spoke the truth his time.

"Her marriage."

Robin stiffened, as a fellow Lord he had met Thornton in the past, but never his wife. He and Robin had never seen eye to eye, and he doubted that their own views on respect for women were the same.

He believed her.

"But he sent men after her, does that not show love?"

He doubted it.

She shook her head, "He has _never_ loved my mistress, nor will he ever, now I must leave…"

Robin grabbed her arm to stop her from turning.

She spun back close to him and made to strike him down, a flash of passion which overtook her.

He grabbed both her wrists.

"Whoa it's alright you can trust me." He said firmly, "I can take you to the road with a horse and you can go wherever you please."

She nodded, feeling his hands, a man's hands for once not hard against her flesh.

"Tell me your name." He whispered.

She did not think twice before answering.

"Isabella."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Ah, Lord Thornton!" Vaisey clapped his hands together as he walked down the stairs from the front of Nottingham castle towards the courtyard.

Thornton flung the carriage door open and stepped out.

He too was angular, jagged and cold, like stone.

Vaisey liked him for it.

Here, in his eyes, was what Guisborne could be once that tiny amount of compassion was extinguished.

And Vaisey _would_ destroy it.

"My Lord Sheriff." Thornton bowed lowly and flashed the ring on his finger.

Before him Vaisey saw a fellow black knight; and one with passion for the cause no less.

"Your rooms have been set up just as I promised, but I imagine that you will want to see your new accommodation, as _also_ promised."

Thornton grinned, "You are to kind, I plan to host a get together tonight, to cover up our little meeting with the other members." He walked forwards to stand in front of Vaisey.

Vaisey chuckled, "behind the shroud of festivity… I like it."

Thornton chuckled, "I knew you would, and what I have to tell you, the fortune I bring, I think you will like even more."

Vaisey grinned, "Good…"

The two turned and set off towards the castle.

Vaisey looked back over his shoulder briefly.

"Did your wife not make the journey, I am sure Guisborne would love to see her when he returns."

Thornton kept his eyes forward and his voice was low when he offered reply.

"I will get her back."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Look I am just saying that now that we have caught the food…"

"We?"

"Now that _Marian_ caught the food, that someone else should offer to cook it." Much said as they all walked back to camp.

Marian scoffed as they all looked to her.

"They all know I cannot cook." Djac defended.

Marian rolled her eyes, "Just because I am a woman."

"Well we all know Much is the girl around here…" Alan laughed.

Much bristled and got flustered, "I am a man, in mind _and_ body…"

Alan laughed harder.

Suddenly there was the sound of thundering hooves nearby and figures on horseback, all clad in black, loomed through the trees towards them.

"GET THEM!"

Guisborne's voice rang through the trees.

"How did they sneak up on us?" Much cried as they all drew swords, moving to stand in a circle, back to back.

Marian counted the approaching guards.

There was around three of them to everyone in the gang, not the best odds…

"NOW!" Guys command from atop his horse was almost lost by the shouts of the guard closest to Marian, who fell to the floor with an arrow in his chest.

"HOOD!"

The fight broke out.

Marian let out an angry cry as Djac did, when she swung her sword across her body, sending another guard to the floor.

The gangs circle expanded, and Robin dove with them to join their fight.

He seemed to dance when he fought.

And not for the first time, Marian found that she was slightly distracted by his cat-like grace when he held a weapon.

She concentrated on her own opponent.

His blade found Guisborne's, and both let out a cry of rage and blood lust upon seeing one another.

Robin drove Guy back two paces with one swing of his blade.

"Looking well Guisborne." He snapped, "For a _dead_ man."

Guy roared in rage and Isabella, from her place at the edge of battle, peering from near a tree, felt her heart flake at the mention of the man's title.

"Guy…" She whispered.

She watched as Robin swung his sword again.

Guisborne pushed back hard against it, and both of them snarled balefully at one another,

"Be sure that your _death_," Guy snapped, "Will be _real_, not rumoured…"

"Argh…"

Robin pushed him fully away from him, and his blade skimmed another guard, sending him to the floor.

Marian spun away from her own opponent and watched as Guy's eyes turned dark and cold, locked on her husband.

"Robin!"

He spun just in time to block Guys blade, but the force of it sent him backwards to the floor.

His sword spun from his grip.

The gang all froze in fear, but could not leave their own battles.

Marian forgot hers.  
"Robin…"

She rushed forward, and Guisborne lifted his sword, snarling and roaring in rage and her revenge.

Isabella moved as well, and picked up Robins fallen blade, and held it across the outlaw's body to crash against Guys.

The blade stopped an inch from Robin's face.

Marian, who had never seen Isabella before in her life, stopped moving.

"What…" Her voice was barely audible as she stared at the woman shielding her husband.

Guy moved his face to glare at the offender.

He knew she was female by her hands.

He snarled and whipped his head up, but when he did not see Marian, he froze.

"Isabella?" He demanded.

Their eyes were locked on each other's, identical hair and skin and eyes.

The gang were frozen, staring as Robin did at the two of them.

Guards squirmed on the floor, regaining consciousness, full of fight and anger.

Robin saw this and slammed his foot against Guisborne's abdomen.

The man shouted out in pain and Robin rolled away.

Isabella pulled him to his feet and he stared at her, eyes demanding explanation.

She swallowed, "He is my brother."

Marian's eyes widened impossibly and Much looked faint.

Robin said nothing but Guisborne pushed himself upright, searching for his sword.

"_Hood…"_

"Robin!"

Marian shot forward with her blade and grabbed Robin's arm, running and towing him with the rest of the gang away into the trees.

"Get after them!" Guy screamed, "Bring them both to me… NOW!"

"Guy…" Isabella moved towards.

"And tie her up!" He snapped, "Take her to Nottingham, take her to her husband."

Isabella, who had not struggled as the guards took her arms, started to shake and kick and scream.

"No… no Guy _please_…."

"_Do it_!"

Guisborne stormed away.

**THE CAMP**

"Guisborne's sister?" Marian demanded from her place as she and Robin all but circled one another in camp. They glared at one another, him feeling ridiculous for being led by such an obvious lie…

A maid… really...

Marian was furious with him.

She felt hurt also.

He had been away from her five minutes and had already managed to find another woman with dark hair and blue eyes.

The rest of the gang wore similar expression… mixed with surprise, worry and anger.

"Just concentrate on thinking of a plan." Robin snapped at her, "please."

"I cannot believe you _fell_ for it." Marian shouted at him.

Robin leant against the strut in camp, feeling foolish and angry.

"Marian." John warned quietly as she made to shout another insult at her husband.

Robin sighed and secured his belt around his waist.

"When I met Isabella she was being chased by Thornton's men, they rode back towards Nottingham which mean that is where he will be… we need to find out what he wants."

Will looked at Robin, "Is he a black knight?"

Robin looked up from securing his belt to nod.

"She was hiding something in a log… I am going to find out what it is before she or any of Guisborne's men come back for it." He put his hands on his hips to glare almost at Marian.

"Are you coming or staying here?"

hey glared at one another.

"Come on." She stepped around him.

He nodded and ground his teeth together.

They walked out of camp in silence.

After a couple of steps both of them sighed.

They had previously vowed to each other not to let their arguments over take them.

He sighed too, knowing that they should not argue incessantly every time they disagreed.

Robin took her hand, both their eyes remained forwards.

The conversation of Isabella was closed.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin crouched down beside the log and reached inside. He drew out a bag of money and another sealed document, or it had been sealed. The seal, stamped by Vaisey and another was broken.

"It is from Prince John." Robin read and Marian walked closer to him.

He scanned it before reading.

"My Lord Sheriff, I hear your request and accept, in exchange for the money you promised, I allow you to sell the newly refurbished lands and estate at Knighton to Lord Thornton of Shrewsbury, and his wife Isabella."

Robin looked up at Marian, who felt her stomach roll, before finishing.

"Knighton is theirs."


	3. Chapter 3

**KNIGHTON **

Marian was stood on the edge of the forest, atop the large hill that looked down over Knighton. She watched as a carriage rolled up, and the man she knew to be Thornton climbed out with Vaisey.

He paraded round the growing number of villagers, flaunting himself, his guards and those from the castle standing firm around it.

The manor, newly re-constructed, stood more like a fortress than the home it had once been.

She had had to watch it be built up from the ground, exactly as her old had looked.

It stung in her chest, burned with painful images of her father and early days of courtship with Robin.

It burnt within her just as her home had done, licked with flames.

Reduced to ash.

She had known that this would happen one day.

Knighton was to-larger land to be left unoccupied.

She just had not been prepared for it.

She sat down in the grass, her knees pulled up towards her chest. Her sword lay on the floor at her side, and her arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested on her knees, and the tall grass shielded her from sight of the people below, all staring at their new _lord_.

Robin exited the forest to see her put her face against her knees, trying not to cry.

"Marian?" He called gently.

Her head snapped up and she wiped her face with one hand hurriedly.

"Oh my love…" He moved to sit beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shush…" He rocked her gently and at first she resisted his attempts to comfort her.

"Don't fuss, "I am fine…" She swallowed, "I am sorry…"

"Never apologise, least of all to me." He was firm and looked down at Thornton, who was flaunting himself.

Marian rested her head against his shoulder, his arm tight around her as they stared down at the village.

Both of their faces hardened as a man stop a black horse road into the village, a woman in gold behind him.

Guisborne dismounted.

"Ah Guisborne!" Vaisey crowed and Thornton smiled, and it was a sickening twist on his face.

"Good of you to join us…"

Isabella was pushed towards Guy who caught her.

Thornton's eyes hardened.

He wrenched the rope form her wrists, before hurling her at Thornton with one push. before pulling her back against his chest.

She cried out in pain.

He held her securely in his arms before holding her tighter.

"People of Knighton!" He shouted and the villagers fell silent.

"Allow me to introduce my _wife_." He stressed and grabbed her face in one hand, holding it so they all could see.

"Lady Isabella."

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Isabella was hurled into the manor. She stumbled and only managed to stop herself from tripping when she grabbed onto the mantel piece.

"You ran away from me, your own husband." Thornton shouted and crashed his hand against her face.

"How dare you, breaking man's law and gods!"

Isabella shrieked and cowered away as he raised his hand to beat her again.

"Please…" She gasped.

"Temper Temper." Vaisey walked into the manor with Guisborne behind him. He lounged in one of the chairs and looked around.

"Well Thornton, is it all to your satisfaction?"

Thornton sneered at Isabella, his hand squeezing her arm as he held her.

"Not _everything_…"

"Oh well I assume you will beat that out of her." Vaisey chuckle and stood.

"Come along Guisborne, back to Nottingham, I need my rest before the party tonight."

Vaisey stood and waved one hand over his shoulder as he walked out to mount his horse.

"Guy…" Isabella gasped; Thornton's hand's pushing blood in different directions throughout her arm.

Guy glanced at her, but his eyes were cold, as if he saw right through her.

Her eyes pleaded help.

He ignored her, "Thornton."

Thornton ducked his head, "Guisborne."

Isabella watched as Guy walked out ot his horse.

She was pushed away from Thornton, who walked across the room to the large back doors that lead out to Knighton paddock.

"Come here." He snapped and she obeyed.

She rubbed her wrists and stood beside him.

He grabbed her once again, forcing her to face the landscape.

"All of this is ours… but if you _ever_, run away from me again." He spat in her face.

"I will make sure that this place is the _last_ you ever see." He warned and shoved her away.

She gasped in pain and surprise.

He stormed away and up the stairs towards their chamber.

She swallowed and sunk to sit on the floor, resting against the door frame.

**THE CAMP**

"As the new lord of Knighton Thornton plans to make it clear that it is his to anyone who would object to it." Robin told them where they sat all around camp, resting on various chests and bunks, watching him as he stood from his own place.

"Thornton has invited every lord in the shire to a banquet at his house tonight in honour of their new small holdings." Robin walked towards Alan, "I have no doubt that they are plotting something, and we are going as spies."

Much nearly swallowed his own head, "spies, master surely… _Robin_… we will be spotted immediately."

"Not with this." Robin pulled a black mask from the trunk he was stood by and held it up.

Marian raised one eyebrow, "Masquerade?"

"Indeed." Robin stared at her, "it seems to be that the black knights aren't even confident enough to show their faces to each other, let alone people who are not them."

"But even with that, the sheriff and Guisborne would spot you immediately Robin." Djac said.

"Indeed." Robin looked to Alan, "But I will be keeping them busy playing a servant with a wine jug…."

He trailed off and Alan held his hands up,

"I see where this is going, you want _me_ to wear that and pretend to be a lord, get into the _inner_ circle, under the cover of that mask?" He raised one eyebrow.

Robin threw it at him, "precisely."

Alan laughed, "No way, I have to pretend to be a lord while you lot get to be servants, they will see right through it."

"Yes they will." Robin folded his arms and the gang stared at him from their places around their lose circle which had formed across camp.

"To enter Thornton and the black knight's world I have to teach you something which is _completely_ beyond your reach."

The man frowned and the rest of them smiled secretly.  
"Oh, and what is that?" Alan muttered.

Robin held his arms out and bowed with his grin.

"_Charm_."

The gang laughed as Robin stood and crossed the camp to produce another mask from the box and held it in both his hands.

He looked at Alan, "If you convince Thornton that you are a gentlemen of stature and nobility, he will let you into his circle."

He glanced to his right before continuing.

"And to help you, as well as all of us being there as your secret entourage, you will have someone who knows how to play this game far better than any of us." Robin said.

The gang watched as Robin crossed the camp to Marian.

He stood by her side and handed her the mask.

She stared at him in surprise as he turned back to Alan.

"For one night Alan I will condone you flirting with my wife… for one knight… she is to be yours."

Alan whistled loudly and Robin took Marian's hand and helped her gallantly to her feet.

"My love, prepare to become Countess of Rutland, lady from the French court…" He glanced to the man who was grinning broadest.

"Alan's _wife_."


	4. Chapter 4

**NETTLESTONE BARN  
**"But I don't _know_ how to dance." Alan complained for the fourth time since they had arrived.

He and Robin had shed their outer jackets, Marian sat watching intently.

They were sat around the barn watching with various degrees of worry (Much over the plan not going well) and amusement, (Will was wishing that he had some way to record this piece of hilarity to show others.)

No one would believe him that Alan a Dale, who valued himself as every woman's perfect man, was frightened of dancing.

Alan was sure that it was not so much the _dancing_ he was objected to, but looking like a…

A small group of minstrels, who had played at many an occasion in Locksley and knew former Lord Locksley and Lady Knighton well, were trying not to laugh.

"Alan this is not hard." Robin was growing frustrated.

"If I can learn this dance then so can you."

"It isn't the _dancing_!" Alan defended himself, "It is _looking_ like a…."

"Yes alright." Marian stood from her place and walked over to them both.

"Perhaps you need a different teacher."

She stood before Alan and pushed Robin on the chest towards the top of the box she had vacated.

"it is simple." She told Alan.

"You simply walk around me in a circle."

She widened her eyes and he did so.

"Then I walk around you." She demonstrated and Robin watched intently.

John glanced at Marians husband and smiled to himself. Much was remembering all those years ago when Robin had openly courted Marian though dance (a suitable type of courtship, one that her father would not hate him for), at Knighton one Christmas.

Robin and Marian both had flickering memories in their mind of that night.

Marian stood back facing Alan after completing her circle.

"Then you raise your left hand," she lifted her and he did to, "and you press it to mine, lightly, so we are barely touching."

He did so, and her wedding ring sparkled in the streaming light through the cracks in the barn.

They walked in a circle according to Marian's next instruction.

Alan stared at her and suddenly stopped walking.

"What?" She demanded, "That was good, it is simple…"

"I won't do it." Alan turned to Robin, "Why do I need to dace anyway, can't I be the type of lord who sits there and gets…." He searched a word 'suitable' to say before Marian.

"_Happy_?" He settled on.

Robin sighed in frustration, "Alan this is a dance that every nobleman knows. It is danced at every celebration I have _ever_ been to, if this party is to be a good rouse to cover what they are really plotting, then we need our rouse to be as good."

"If you are asked to dance, or every nobleman is invited to," Marian carried on, "We cannot stand out because we cannot dance."

"Well there is no _we_ is there?" Alan demanded, "You _can_ dance, it is me who does not know how."

"That is because you have never seen it before." Marian realised, she turned to Robin and held her hand out.

"Come on."

He raised both eyebrows and Alan moved to sit beside Will and Djac on another box.

Much was sat near where Robin was, and John was leant against the pillar close to the minstrels.

"Show him how it is done my lord." Her hand was will held out.

Robin stood with a sigh and walked over to her.

They stood a foot apart and the minstrels grinned at one another, before starting to play.

Everyone watched in complete silence as Robin and Marian completed their circles of one another, keeping eye contact as long as they could.

Slowly they pressed their hands together and turned, not blinking, not looking anywhere part form one another.

Robin gently ran his knuckles down Marian's cheek as she turned her head to lift her right arm, settling her hand on the back of his neck.

They walked three paces slowly to the right, then three paces to the left, switching arms as they did so.

Djac thought that this was perhaps one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

The music got higher, a melody playing out.

Marian and Robin circled one another again, before hooking opposite arms around each other's waist, drawing them closer.

They turned again, but this time, Marian moved her arms, spinning as they turned, so her back was to Robin.

He guided her back and spun her again; their hand's linked above her head, hands on each other's hips.

The music went round once more, and slowly they stopped spinning, facing one another, eyes locked.

They slowly unclasped hands and let them fall to their sides.

They stepped apart and bowed and curtsied to each other on the last note.

Alan cheered loudly and Djac and everyone else clapped.

The musicians and mistrals also cheered, and Much looked as though he may cry.

John smiled to himself.

Robin and Marian smiled at one another, him kissing her cheek before turning back to Alan.

"Right then… it's your turn."

Alan groaned and collapsed back on his box.

Marian turned back to Robin who grinned at her.

She stretched up on her toes and pressed her mouth firmly to his, his own arms holding her tight to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE TO START – so yeh this chapter is a little bit of homage to "the mask of Zorro" a truly great film (go watch it) and I firmly believe that if Robin as Spanish he would **_**be**_** Zorro…**

**ENJOY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Alan and Marian were stood dressed in their finery and masks. They were walking up the flower petal covered floor in an almost carpet stretch towards the door, between the torches, on the summer night towards Knighton hall.

It looked new, but exactly same as Marian remembered it.

She took a deep breath to stop herself from crying.

Alan was fiddling with the hem of his black shirt. His black trousers, jacket and boots made him gleam darkly, but he seemed far brighter and warmer than Guisborne ever did.

"This is ridiculous Alan muttered, glancing as Marian did at the servant's entrance, where the gang were being ushered in, unbeknownst to the guards.

Alan sighed shortly, "This is the most stupid thing I have ever done…"

"I doubt that." Marian murmured.

Alan slowed his walk, "we will never get away with this."

"Yes we will…" Marian said with a firm voice.

"A nobleman is nothing but a man who says one thing when he means another."

"And what if Guisborne and the Sheriff realise who we are, who _Robin_ is?" Alan demanded and stopped walking.

They could see Thornton and his wife in the doorway greeting guests now.

Marian turned to face him.

"Guisborne and the sheriff like to think of themselves as true gentlemen." She said with far more confidence than she felt, "they would never look a servant in the eye."

She was not so sure she would not be recognised, or Alan.

But she knew Robin would never put her in danger far greater than he had to.

She was amazed she had still been involved in his plan after their spar that morning.

"And as long as we remain in character and Robin distracts them all will be fine." She said.

Alan sighed, "I am unsure why I am this nervous, I feel almost sick…"

Marian turned her eyes back up to what should have been her house, and did not speak the fact that she felt also nauseous.

She swallowed and turned to Alan and straightened his collar as she spoke.

"The most important thing of all, do _not_ let the lords leave the table without you." She said firmly.

He nodded, "Yes."

She smiled slightly and took a small step away.

"Stand up straight, _charm_…" She stressed with a grin.

He smiled and took her hand, kissing it lightly before putting it to hold the inside of his elbow as he crossed his arm across his body.

"Demure…" He stressed back at her, her final instruction form Robin when they had split a few moments ago.

She held her skirt up slightly as they walked up towards the house.

Somehow she felt strangely at ease like this with Alan.

It got lighter and lighter as the torchers grew closer together as they approached the doorway where Isabella and Thornton stood.

Marian and Alan both narrowed their eyes at Isabella, trying to think where they had seen her before. Most of her face was covered by a mask.

Alan and Marian stepped into the hall, arm in arm, to stand before Thornton and Isabella.

Both couples did the appropriate bow and curtsey form behind their masks.

"Good evening my lord." Alan bowed lowly at Thornton once more.

Marian folded her hands in front of her.

_Demure_.

"I am Earl Rutland, and this is my wife Countess Marianne from the French court of Aquitaine, former lady's maid and personal attendant of her highness the queen mother."

Thornton nodded, his dark eyes twinkling, and made no excuse to gesture to Isabella.

Alan continued his speech as though he had not noticed.

"I arrived this morning in Nottinghamshire from Paris, where my wife and I spend the summer months, inspecting her family's holdings," He said firmly, and his superior tone almost matched Robins.

"Interesting." Thornton moved to business, his eyes looking the both of them over.

"What brings you to my door?"

Alan carried on as though he was not being studied, by both Thornton and Isabella now.

"When I heard you had arrived in Nottingham to take residency here, I knew I must introduce myself." He said, "His highness the prince spoke very highly of you at court last time I was there."

"Oh really?" Thornton's eyes seemed to narrow.

He lifted his chin, "I was under the impression that I was out of favour with the prince, especially when a few of my fellow lords and I failed to complete something for him."

Marian and Alan both knew that Thornton was referring to the failed mission to kill the king in the holy land, which he and all the other black knights had been a part of.

Thornton did not know that though.

Alan sighed quietly and Marian glanced at him anxiously.

He stepped closer to Thorntown to whisper in his ear.

"Only in certain circles, his highness knows who really is at fault for such a disaster." Alan had managed to quietly let on that he knew enough about the circumstance with the king to have been told it, without having been there…

Alan moved back to Marian's side, his hands in front of him.

"I have been told that under yours and your friends watch and leadership this county and others like it will lead England forward with the prince, a good place for a man with vision."

Thornton's eyes seemed to gleam, as if finding a long lost brother or family member.

"And you are a man of vision?" He asked.

Alan played his part so well, Marian almost laughed.

His eyes flitted to the ceiling before back down to Thornton.

"I am a man in _search_ of a vision."

She smiled to herself.

Thornton chuckled at him and Alan looked around, as if for the first items noticing what was swelling around them.

The noise of guests in the larger hall inside was growing.

"But our timing is unfortunate; we have interrupted a party… perhaps some other time I could call in?" Alan raised one eyebrow.  
"No." Thornton held up one hand with a dark grin.

"It would be my honour if you stayed and joined us."

Alan bowed his head, "It would be _our_ honour my lord."

There was the heavy sound of footsteps on the stairs leading up to them from outside, and the unmistakeable ringing of spurs.

Alan and Marian both bowed and curtseyed and two figures entered, who could not have been more different in looks.

"Ah Guisborne," Thornton shook the tall man's hand firmly as they entered.

Isabella curtseyed and stared at the floor.

Alan and Marian both stared at the floor as Guy surveyed the room, glaring profoundly at Isabella.

"My lord Sheriff." Thornton nodded his head.

"Yes, whatever… I am only going to pretend to enjoy this party for so long before I insist we start on business…" Vaisey rubbed his hand together and walked further into the party, ignoring Isabella completely.

Guy grunted and followed.

Marian and Alan exchanged a small and secret victorious smile from behind their masks.

They turned to walk towards the party when Thornton stopped them.

"Rutland."

Alan had linked arms with Marian and turned to look at the man.

Thornton walked towards them, leaving Isabella where she was.

"Perhaps you will leave your wife to the festivities of the party and join me and some other guests in my study; there is something I want to show you."

Alan tried not to grin, "Oh really, what is that?"  
Thornton chose his words carefully before answering.

"A _vision_."


	6. Chapter 6

**KNIGHTON HALL**

"My fellow lords and ladies." Thornton was shouting and making a speech over the noise of the crowd in the hall.

Everyone fell silent, and Marian continued to worm her way through the crowd of other women, servants and nobles for the man she wanted.

Robin was stood near the back holding a tray of wine goblets.

They locked eyes as Thornton continued to speak.

"My wife and I would like to thank you for coming here tonight and celebrating this historic occasion with us." Thornton's voice carried on.

Marian stood beside her husband, holding her goblet of wine, both of them watching Thornton, who was stood in front of Alan and the other chosen earls as well as the Sheriff and Guy.

Alan was playing his part well, and from behind his mask his eyes almost shone triumphantly at being able to stand so near to Giz and the sheriff without being found out.

"Before me and my friends here discuss business, I would like to raise a toast!" Thornton lifted his goblet of wine.

"To myself and my wife Isabella, the new lord and lady of Knighton."

Everyone raised their goblets and toasted back.

"The new lord and lady."

Some mumbled it more quietly than others, and Robin watched as Marian kept up her pretence by lifting her goblet, but her lips never moved.

He moved the tray into one hand and behind the security of her back, gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

She swallowed and did not look at him.

As everyone clapped and Thornton and the other earls, Alan included, the sheriff and Guisborne also, moved down the hall out of fright, Marian turned to whisper to Robin.

"The meeting is taking place in the study, if it is the same place as my father's; we should go through here." She whispered.

Robin nodded and handed his tray to John.

"We will be back, stay alert and in _disguise_." He hissed too Much and winked before taking Marian's hand and leading them to slip through a small door under the stairs down a dark passage.

The hall had been re-built exactly as Knighton had, so every nook and cranny was identical, but this was brilliant for Robin and Marian, and a downfall for the black knights, as they knew where the passages were, unlike them.

Isabella stared over her goblet as the watched two figures, one she knew to be countess Rutland, and a servant, disappear down a passage.

She narrowed her eyes as they both removed their masks in the shadows where they thought they could not be seen.

She gasped when Robin removed his.

Her heart and other organs squirmed.

She moved forwards to follow them through the crowd, wanting to feel his hands on her again.

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Marian stretched up on her toes to peer through the small grate that looked into her father's old study form the passage. Robin was by her side, his shoulder brushing hers as they watched.

The Earls, Alan included, were stood around, looking at a plan Thornton had on the table.

"The gold is hidden in burial sites around the forest; there are thirty known, and many more waiting to be discovered." Thornton's hands moved over the page to demonstrate his point.

Vaisey was the only one sat, and looked almost bored.

"And your point is?"

Thornton straightened, "each one contains a mountain of un-owned gold… unclaimed… wasted… waiting to be sampled."

Vaisey's eyes narrowed.

"Prince John will get the money he desires, without any of us having to surrender any of our own." Thornton hissed.

Vaisey and Guisborne slowly grinned.

"Well then?" Vaisey hissed and Alan stiffened.

"Why didn't you say?"

"Robin?"

The soft hiss of a voice form close behind made both Marian and Robin spin.

Isabella stood close by, watching them.  
Marian's eyes looked her over, as hers did her.

"Isabella." Robin stated, "What do you want?"

"Please do not hate me." She rushed forward, "You would never have helped me if you had known who I was, _please_… I told some truth, Thornton's wife was running away from her marriage, but it was me, rather than my mistress."

She was used to playing her emotions to entice men, and she knew she did guilty and upset well.

Her grief and embarrassed mask was convincing enough to fool Robin.

Marian saw right through it.

The small twitch of a smirk at the corner of the woman's mouth was enough for Marian to be sure they should not trust her.

"You are Robin Hood, you help people like me." Isabella stepped forward still, as if Marian was not there.

Robin did not move away Marian noticed, and her limbs felt like lead as she watched Isabella grin up at him.

"You _love_ to help damsels in distress…"

"What do you think?" Thornton's voice grew louder inside the chamber, "Rutland?"

Alan did not look up at the mention of his title.

He glanced to see the other nobles staring at him and straightened.

"Well er… it sounds like a good plan."

Guy's eyes hardened, "Wait."

He knew that voice.

He drew his sword and Alan stood abruptly from his chair.

Marian and Robin spun to see what was happening in the other room.

Alan drew his own sword and forgot his pretence.

"Why so formal _giz?" _He grinned, "I was once your right hand man…"

Guy saw red, "Alan…"

Alan threw off his mask and bowed low.

"Hello."

"Guards!" Vaisey stood and screamed, "Hood is here, find him!"

Alan kicked the chair and pushed it towards Guisborne. It rolled over his foot and he screamed in pain.

Alan shot to the door just as Robin and Marian, as well as Isabella, emerged from the end of the tunnel.

All removed their masks.

Women started to scream and shriek as they raced and wormed their way through the crowd.

They were soon joined by Much and the others, as the lords and Vaisey shot from the room.

"Get them, stop them!"

"ISABELLA!"

The final shout came from Thornton, for the gang had reached the doors and climbed atop the horses waiting for most of the guests.

Isabella stopped in the doorway and threw one frantic look over her shoulder at her husband, his eyes murderous.

She could feel his hand on her.

It would be far worse than a beating, she was used to tortured love, to painful love and desires… but Robin, she looked at him… was it wrong to want such a man, even when he was with another.

Was it wrong to desire him such?

She could not see how.

Isabella rushed out after them and slammed the doors shut, bolting them closed.

She heard Thornton and other men slam against them, shouting and screaming, the loudest from Sheriff Vaisey.

"Robin." She rushed over to where he was mounted.

"Please, take me with you, keep me safe, hold me at arm's length away from my husband…"

Marian did not miss the infliction, and where as the rest of the gang had galloped away, she remained atop hers, staring at her husband.

"Robin." She had not missed how he was staring down at Isabella.

Robin swallowed but his hate bubbled in his mind at thinking over Isabella and her lineage.

"You made your choice when you lied to me." He said firmly.

"I am sorry, but I help those who cannot help themselves, you have the means and protection to leave…"

The doors to the manor were flung open and the guards and lords, swords drawn, piled out.

"Get them!" Vaisey screamed, "Hood, and the _leper_!"

"Let's go." Robin drew his reigns around and set off at a gallop, Marian followed, casting glaring eyes on Isabella, who did as much back.

"Isabella!" Thornton thundered.

Without thinking, Isabella grabbed her skirts, and set off at a sprint towards the dark forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE FOREST**

Her skirts were torn, her shoulders bare from her dress being ripped away in places.

Isabella was gasping for breath.

The dawn was breaking cold in so she could see her breath.

Yet she could still hear them behind her, Thornton, wielding a torch, screaming her name.

He did not need food or sleep to drive him, and his guards would not dream of stopping without instruction.

"Isabella!"

Thornton had his hate to drive him, and revenge, bittersweet revenge as she would scream out his name in the night, under his hard touch.

Punishment enough, punishment deserved.

She was stumbling now and, as she tripped towards a tree she realised she could not run anymore.

Isabella pressed her back into the bark and gently ran her hand under her skirt to reach her garter; she drew a knife, and let the silk fall over the bony limb once more.

She heard footsteps approach, more than one set almost silently.

Her heart hammered in her ears.

She screamed, hoping to take the man by surprise, and slammed her knife down towards the body of the person she found.

A firm hand clasped her wrist and she dropped the knife to the floor in surprise.

She suddenly felt so alive, so awake.

"Robin…" She gasped.

Robin stared at her, as his gang moved around them to watch, weapons ready, lest Thornton stumble upon them.

Isabella was quick to let her tears fall and she threw her arms around Robin's neck, pressing her face into his chin.

"Thank god…" She whispered.

Marian's heart swelled to fill her throat and her eyes were angry.

Robin pushed Isabella away gently; he was never rough with a woman.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "I know I lied to you Robin but _please_… he will kill me, please help me…"

She unfolded her hands and pressed one hand to his chest.

"I helped save your life." She whispered.

Robin nodded after a moment, "Yes you did."

"I can give you gold, the money the lords have dug from the mounds, I can bring it to you tomorrow, at knights glade… please, just don't let him hurt me."

Marian took a step forward but john grabbed her arm, as Robin was wrapped in Isabella's grip again, and her face was pressed to his neck.

She could feel his pulse pushing against his throat.

Robin pushed her away once more, and for all that she was used to getting her own way, Isabella's face fell at the thought of him not wanting her.

Why did he push her away?

Did she have to lay herself bare?

There was a connection between them, a deep rooted passion.

If she could feel it, why could he not?

"If you promise to work with us, and deliver the money so we can bring it back to the people, I will help you leave Nottingham, and I will send you to someone who can protect you."

Marian could not believe she was hearing this.

She was too angry to even speak.

Everyone else's mouths dropped open, and their eyes narrowed at Robin.

"I will, whatever it is that pleases you Robin, _please_…" She pressed her hand to his face, trying to physically connect them.

Robin stared into her eyes for a moment, before pulling her hand away from his face.

"Very well, tomorrow, noon at knight's glade…" He said firmly and turned to the others.

"John, please take Isabella back to the castle, while we deal with Thornton."

"Thank you." Isabella whispered.

Robin stepped around her and walked towards the gang.

John grunted in displeasure, "This way."

Isabella cast longing eyes back at Robin, a look that Marian and the towers did not miss. It passed Robin completely by.

"Right, we will follow Thornton and trap him, send him away, for good." Robin stated as Isabella and John disappeared into the forest.

Marian felt a burning hatred sear through her, and it flared when her husband crossed over to her.

She had not spoken, and he noticed almost immediately.

"Marian?" He walked over to touch her arm.

When his fingertips rushed her elbow she wrenched it away.

"Let's go." She said and turned to walk passed him after the others.

Robin narrowed his eyes after her, completely confused as to her behaviour.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

It was not hard to see Thornton and his men, and from the gang's position behind a bush, they watched him walk right into their trap.

Will and Djac launched themselves from the tree branch, landing behind two guards and knocking them out flat.

Thornton spun with his torch, wielding it like weapon as Robin rushed forward.

His sword quickly swiped the torch from the man's hand and then his fist sent the man towards Alan and Much, who tied him expertly in four straight movements.

Thornton started to kick and scream, or he tried, but his gag and nods restricted him such.

Marian watched, holding her sword and saying nothing, as she rested the tip against the guard's chest that was unconscious.

Alan and Will picked him up and threw the tied man inside the wooden carriage they had taken from a digging site nearby, no doubt where the gold Isabella would deliver them was from.

They slammed the door shut and Robin leant against it to glare at the man.

"Well Nottingham is well rid of you Thornton, and don't even _think_ about coming back." He snapped and smacked the side of the wooden structure.

Thornton's muffled and gaged screams increased as the cart started to roll forwards, being towed by a horse and a peasant driver.

Robin and the gang watched it go, cheering and congratulating each other before they set off back towards camp.

Marian was fuming silently, and wanted to wait until she was alone with Robin to have it out with him.  
She turned to follow the others but he caught her arm.  
"Whoa, wait a minute, what is wrong?" He asked as she glared up at him.  
"If you have to ask then I will not answer." She snapped.  
He narrowed his eyes, "What?"  
"You cannot trust her Robin."  
"Who?"  
"Isabella." She spat.  
Robin groaned, "You are jealous."  
"Jealous!"  
"What other explanation do you have, but do not worry, you are for more beautiful, and mine…"  
"I am not jealous of her." Marian snapped and wrenched herself away from her husband.  
"Have you not seen the way her eyes rake over you," She said firmly, "The way she almost lusts after you… oh…" She scoffed and looked away.  
"What?" Robin demanded as she laughed without humour.  
"Of Course you have seen it." She cried in anger, "of course you have noticed and no doubt committed it to memory…"  
"Marian what are you talking about?" He asked angrily, "And I do not like it when women lust after me, not that that was what she was doing…. Marian she needed our help."  
"I thought you could be the one man in England who would see her for what she really is." She shouted.  
"Marian you do not know her; she needed our help deservingly so."  
"Of course she deserves it." Marian hissed, "Because she wants you to think she does."  
Robin glared at her.  
"Why can't you see her for what she is Robin, she wants you, not your help you…"  
"Marian." Robin snapped angrily.  
"Why don't you hear me Robin?" She hissed, "Why can't you see what I am trying to tell you… you can't trust her… none of us can."  
Robin said nothing as he stepped around her and stormed back towards camp.  
He wasn't wrong.  
He couldn't be, he was Robin Hood, Isabella was a woman, nothing like her brother… in need of his help, rather than his body.  
Marian slammed her sword in its sheath on her belt and stormed off after robin.  
He stride was so long and purposeful that he passed the gang.  
Much, knowing something was wrong, almost scurried after him.  
Djac and exchanged an uneasy look.  
Marian kept walking, not really noticing when Alan stopped walking to wait for her.  
The name burned like fire in her brain and chest.  
Isabella.  
"Hey?" Alan's voice was close and she looked up.  
They were stood at the base of the hill, the camp looming up close by.  
She glanced to see robin and the gang putting their weapons away.  
Alan looked almost concerned, a look she had not seen on him many times before.  
"You okay?  
She shifted, "I am fine."  
Alan shrugged and bit us lip, "it's got nothing to do wi' me but... I don't like Isabella either; she's more like GIZ than she lets on."  
Marian knew that Alan was only trying to help.  
She smiled sadly and gave his arm a friendly squeeze.  
He smiled at her.  
Robin watched from camp.  
He watched as the pair pulled apart and they walked up to camp.  
Alan seemed uneasy passing him, but did it.  
Marian didn't even look his way as she approached.  
"That looked friendly."  
She turned her eyes on him.  
"Excuse me?"  
He leant back against the table and cast superior eyes on her, folding his arms.  
"You know what I mean, you and Alan, friends?"  
Robin raised an eyebrow.  
Marian glared at him; she had no desire or need to explain herself to him.  
"Even HE supports me more than you do" she said lowly.  
Robin straightened, knowing she was once again referring to Isabella, and her doubt of him, his decision, and her motives.  
She picked up a spoon and put her spoon down, batting hanging implements away that we're in her vision.  
"I support you." he said firmly, "I just don't like you putting yourself in danger necessarily."  
"Well you have no reason to do that now do you?" she cried, angry at him for trying to make out that she was the unreasonable one.  
"Marian, do NOT bring that into it!" he snapped.  
"Why?" tears were threatening her vision, "everyone knows it happened."  
Robin stepped around her.  
"I am not talking to you when you're like this."  
"I'm sure Isabella would be more than happy to fill my spot." she called after him as he walked away from camp.  
They needed food, and robin felt the overwhelming urge to fire arrows.  
Much stepped around Marian to run after him.  
Marian slammed the spoon down and put her head in her hand, furious over another argument with robin.  
But this one had been Heartfelt, and it stemmed from what Marian was sure was pure Evil.  
Isabella.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Robin sees you as an ally, strictly business." John spoke the words he wanted to be true, but he too had seen, where Robin had not, the looks of longing and lust Isabella threw his way.  
He would not trust Isabella even if she were not related to Robin's enemy.  
Isabella laughed loudly, and it was more of a cackle, this game was such good sport.  
The thrill was always in the chase, never in the capture.  
"There is nothing ever strictly business between a man and a woman." She told the man, a simpleton, not the suitable accompaniment for a man of noble birth.  
She was noble, so was Robin…

So was his _wife_.  
The mutual hatred already ran deep between them, and Isabella knew that the jealousy would be easy to mould and wield, like a weapon.  
She mistakenly believed she had Marian figured out.  
She believed that she had her already beat


	8. Chapter 8

**THE FOREST – NORTH ROAD**

Thornton, bound and gagged, slammed his feet against the end of the carriage once more. A plank fell away, causing the driver to stir and halt the wagon. The driver stood from his seat and walked around the edge of the carriage to the end as Thornton slipped his feet from his bondages, then his hands and stood.

The driver pulled open the door only to be kicked in the face and sent to the floor.

Thornton threw himself from the carriage ad grabbed the peasants sword, before climbing atop the horse and slashing through the bonds that held it to the carriage.

He started to race back towards Nottingham.

**THE CAMP**

John arrived back at camp to see that the mood was as he expected it to be. A mask of genuine happiness between everyone bar Robin and Marian was plain, for people laughed and joked about the riches that awaited them at knight's glade, even though they all had doubts over Isabella.

Alan was growing merrier, and John could see from looking at all of them, except Marian, Djac and Will, that the ale had been flowing.

The slave his wounds from his argument with Marian, Robin had drank more and more.

He sat by the fire, agitatedly sharpening an arrow.

Marian was sat on the other side near Alan, glaring at the fire and occasionally at her husband.

"You should all go to bed." John said gruffly, not feeling happiness at all when it came to his talk with Isabella.

He knew what he had feared, that the looks had not been his imagination, that she wished none of them help or kindness.

"I cannot go to bed without a story, a tale to drift me off!" Alan cried and split some of his ale over Marian.

She said nothing, just continued to glare at the fire.

"No stories." Robin said firmly.

"Stories are for children, and no one sees any of them here."

His words made Marians head snap up ad everyone froze.

The meaning that could have been behind his words may have missed Much and Alan, who were hazed in their brains, but it struck Marian like a knife in the chest.

She gasped; her eyes hardening as tears filled them.

She wanted to be able to bear Robin a child, and she had tried, they had both tried, but she had not yet conceived.

She pushed herself upright and grabbed her cloak, wanting to be nowhere near him.

She did not want to see him, to think of _her_ as she looked at him.

Why would he not listen?

Could he not see?

Of course he could not.

Robin, although as hazed in the mind as Alan, realised what he had said.

"Marian." He stood upright and turned to follow her as she walked down towards the exit of camp.

"Marian forgive me…" He grabbed her wrist and held it between them,

She spun, and in a motion as quick as lighting, her palm slammed against Robins face.

Her slap made his head reel, along with the ale, and he took a step back from it.

She glared at him profoundly, before turning and storming passed him into their bunk room.

If Isabella could have seen the disturbance she had caused between them already, the rift that was starting to show…

She would have smiled.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Upon discovering Isabella in her chamber at the castle, Vaisey had her thrown at his feet in the great hall. Guy stood by his side, arms folded, heart cold and dead, although it did beat.

"Please." She begged of Vaisey, "Please forgive me my lord, but I have something to…"

"ISABELLA!"

The voice made them all look at the doors.

Thornton burst in, "Where is she?"  
He stormed over to her and wrenched her to her feet, striking her and sending her once more to the floor.

"How dare you defy me, run away could you…" He drew his sword and lifted his arm jaggedly.

Guard did not even flinch.

Vaisey's eyes sparkled darkly.

"Temper temper Thornton." He walked forwards and took the sword form the man's hand.

"She ran with Robin Hood, an outlaw, your enemy…."

"Please… please listen." Isabella pushed herself to her feet.

"Silence!" Thornton made to strike her again.

"I can trap him for you, Robin Hood, he wants to meet me tomorrow at knights glade, in exchange for the money, the money you dug from the ground, eh said he would protect me…" She cowered away from her husband.

Thornton glared at her, "Protect you?"

Vaisey rolled his eyes, "_what_ a surprise."

"A clue… no…"

"He asked me to meet him tomorrow, at knight's glade with the money." She continued and Guisborne's hand flickered towards his sword.

"Hood…"

Thornton was thundering.

"Guisborne, tell the guards that we leave for knight's glade first thing tomorrow…" He waved his hand before turning to Thornton.

"And you can stop snivelling and getting angry about Robin hood infiltrating your party last knight… if you're lucky, I might even let you and your little wife here come along for the ride tomorrow."  
He laughed and sneered at Isabella.

"But if you have lied, and Robin Hood is not at Knights glade tomorrow, then I will not stand in your husband's way when it comes to punishing you…."

Isabella straightened and Thornton clutched her arm tighter.

"Good…" Vaisey sneered, "But consorting with outlaws in the first place…"

He trailed off darkly and Thornton chuckled in the same manner.

Vaisey turned towards the door.

**THE CAMP**

The morning dawned cold and unfeeling, much like the mood in camp.  
Much was up and awake, making breakfast that he was sure no one would want to eat.  
Robin stumbled back into camp, his head ringing.  
He was freezing; having awoken slumped near a tree.  
Apart from drinking, which he knew by his headache rather than a memory, he could not remember what he had said or done the night before.  
All he knew was that he had awoken with a tremendous headache against a tree.

He had awoken without Marian beside him.  
"Good morning." Much said rather stiffly, unimpressed by what Robin had said to Marian the night before, and his attitude to Isabella, and his drinking.  
Much didn't like it when Robin drank.  
It made him even more unreasonable.  
Robin only grunted in reply, and made to take a large sip of water from a flask, but when it filled his mouth it bore the taste of stale ale.

Robin closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow.  
He leant back against the table and watched Much work.  
"Where is Marian?"  
"In bed, that is where you should have been..." Much started, "she probably cried herself to sleep last night you know, over what happened..."  
"Marian?" Robin raised both eyebrows, "crying?"  
Much said nothing clear, just muttered a few words over how 'unbelievable' it was.  
"Why what happened?"  
"Something was said clearly." Much cried, annoyed by Robin's attitude, as if nothing had happened.  
"An apology needs to be made." Much said firmly.  
Robin stared at him, and it slowly dawned on him what Much was implying.

Much suspected that Robin couldn't remember.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

Much swallowed.

Robin needed to know.  
"There's something I need to tell you."

Robin stared at him, waiting for him to speak.  
Much swallowed, certain now that Robin could not remember, the ale had taken it from his brain.  
"You may have made a comment, about there being no children in camp, when Alan requested a story... Marian took it to heart, and... She hit you."  
Upon Much's words the first time Robin felt the sting still present on his cheek.  
He swallowed and shut his eyes, running his hand over his cheek.  
"What have I done Much?" he whispered.  
The flap to Robin and Marian's bunk opened and Marian walked out, looking sad but blank faced.  
She looked tired.  
"I will go and get water." she said too Much who nodded.  
"Thank you."  
She didn't cast eyes on Robin, for she thought that she might cry if she did.  
Robin watched her grab her sword and a bucket before walking out of camp.  
He knew better than to follow.  
He groaned and put his hands on the beam above his head, swinging slightly, pressing his face to his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**SHERWOOD FOREST - KNIGHTS GLADE**

Unlike the thundering horse hooves and the clinking of metal clad armour wearing soldiers through the forest undergrowth to their hiding places, the gang walked in almost silence.

Marian and Robin were behaving as though they could not see one another, let alone had the desire to speak.

"Stay alert, she should be here." Robin said as they walked into the large empty space that was knight's glade.

Sure enough, Isabella sat atop her horse, which was white, they always had white mares at Knighton, they grazed in the fields happily.

Marian felt her heart harden.

Isabella nodded her head to Robin, only having two guards behind her.

"Do not pay any mind to my accompaniers." She said with a smile, "But when I told the Sheriff that I wished to ride, he insisted upon it, saying that there were outlaws in the forest imagine that…" Her laugh made Robin grin slightly, a triumphant grin.

Isabella thought that it was because she had stirred him, but it was because he felt that Isabella was being true to her word, and that he had won over Marian.

He bit back an 'I told you so.'

Marian and the others were still not convinced.

"Here is the money I promised you, all that my husband, whom you so kindly dealt with, dug from the ground." She gestured to a large chest a guard had placed before her.

Robin walked forwards towards it.

She smiled at him, not that he noticed.

"I cannot tell you how great it feels to be free of that man, you have no idea…"

"HOOD!"

Robin spun away from the chest just as the voice thundered from the trees.

An arrow from a cross bow fired through the air and slammed into the guard who was stood not two feet from Robin.

"Robin."

Much and the others dove forwards to for a circle, backs to the box and Robin, as guards and three men on horseback, emerged from the bushes.

Alan swiped his sword in front of him.

All of them did not like the odds.

"Thank you wife, your patience will be rewarded." Thornton sneered loudly.

Robin turned thunderous eyes on Isabella, "You…"

"Forgive me, but I could not let you run away from me, as much as I like a chase." She sneered, her eyes flickering.

"Can't you feel it Robin?" She demanded, "Feel the passion between us."

But Robin did not hear her, for he lifted the lid off of the box as the guards circled them, to see Rocks inside.

He braced himself over them angrily.

He had been wrong.

Marian had been right.

He slammed the lid back down as Vaisey laughed.

"Sorry Hood, but I think that it is my turn to spoil one of your games, do you not think?" He cackled loudly, "This is good, this is good."

"I will have your blood Hood." Guy drew his sword, still atop his horse as Robin drew his own.

He fell into the circle as they rounded slowly, glaring and swiping their swords at the approaching guards.

Thornton laughed loudly, "You thought you had got rid of me, how wrong you were."

Robin already loathed this man, "They say it is hard to kill the devils workers, next time I will not be so merciful."

"Get them!"

The guards shot forwards and the fight broke out.

Robin and Marian found themselves back to back, felling guards left right and centre.

Robin was anxious for her safety, but she a gifted fighter, and one he trusted.

Isabella stayed atop her horse, watching frantically as Robin waged a war with Thornton.

Their swords spun close to each other's throats, and as Guisborne rushed forward, Marian blocked her own blade with his.

"Marian get out of the way." He thundered.

Guards were running away now, into the trees, far away.

They knew that Robin Hood would win.

Thornton was pushed back three steps from his blade.

"MOVE!" Guisborne thundered at Marian.

She dove out of the way and knocked his blade from his hand.

Robin spun to see her holding her blade towards Guys throat.

The rest of the guards had left, leaving ones dead on the floor, and Vaisey thundering in his saddle.

He watched with murderous eyes as Marian circled Guisborne with her sword.

Robin and the gang watched as she stared bitterly at him.

"Do it then." Guisborne snapped.

She shook her head with pity in her eyes.

"I cared for you once Guy… saw a goodness in you that I now see you will never free… and I pity you for it." She snapped.

"Oh how brave, one with brains and Braun, someone not as used to painful love, how unlike my own wife, a slave of suffering…"

Robin spun at the sound of Thornton's sneer, his sword raised, momentarily forgetting his wife's confrontation with his enemy.

But there was suddenly a groan from Thornton, and he slumped to the floor, a gilded knife erect in his back.

Robin looked to Isabella, who glared down at her husband, laying cold and dead in the floor.

"Now I am free." She hissed, and glared up at Robin, "and I do not need you to give it to me… you will see the game I play is not over Robin… you will be mine… I will have you."

"Never." Robin hissed, "Not now I know who you really are… what you are… a murder…"

"LEPER!"

Guisborne's loud voice caused Robin to spin, in time to see him grab his knife from his side and make to throw it at Marian.

"_Marian_!"

Robin drove forwards and wrapped his arms around his wife, crashing them both to the floor and rolling to stop by John's feet.

The outlaws, for they were the on ones standing, moved forwards in a line offensively as Guy scrambled to his horse, seething and cursing.

He, Isabella and Vaisey set off at a gallop towards Nottingham, leaving the carnage behind them.

"You fools, what plan will ever work!" Vaisey shouted.

"Idiots!"

Robin looked down at Marian, who was lying on her back under him.

She stared back and said nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Sun settled over the forest.

It would soon be dusk, and the sun would sink lower in the sky, peer through the trees casting long shadows that seemed as endless as days.

Robin sat a distance from the camp, looking down at the Trent as it sparkled in the setting sun.

He fiddled with a blunt arrow in his hands, randomly drawing shapes in the dirt.

His bow and quiver lay at his side, as well as his cloak.

He wasn't sure how long he planned on sitting their pondering and dwelling over the events of the day…

He wasn't sure how long it was going to take him to build up the courage to face Marian.

It wasn't as though he didn't think he needed to apologise, he _knew_ he had to…

He had been easily lead astray from Isabella's real motives simply because she was woman…

He felt so low about everything, having done such a thing when he had Marian, who he loved more than anything as his wife…

And what he had said to her, although it was flippant ale infused comment, regarding children.

It stung just to think about it.

He sighed and leant back against the tree he sat in front of, resting against the bark, knees pulled up towards him, elbows resting on them as he fiddled with the blunt arrow.

The soft snap of a twig to his right made his eyes snap up.

His eyes met a pair of blue ones that he would know anywhere.

His insides twisted.

"Marian…"

She stepped closer, fiddling with her wedding ring on her finger.

"Much tried to stop me coming…" She murmured as she walked towards him, "He said that you wanted to be alone… but I told him, that you probably wanted to be alone because of me, well _us_… and I thought that you probably were waiting for me, as I was for you…"

Her voice trailed off and he stared at her as she sunk to sit beside him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, staring out over the water.

Robin ached to put his arms around her but he thought it was better not too.

Marian so wanted to be held by him, to lean against him, share his warmth and feel his heart beat only for her…

But she would not be that weak.

Robin, being the complex being that he was, needed his own time to apologise.

She was waiting for him to say it, for she already knew that he was.

He just angered and infuriated her so _much_ when he was heroic unnecessarily…

"I am sorry Marian." He murmured, eyes still staring forwards.

She smiled sadly and glanced at him.

"I know you are." She whispered.

His eyes looked to hers and he swallowed, "You aren't angry?"

She looked away, "I was… I was very angry, and hurt."

Her voice sounded almost distant.

It made him want to hold her closer even more.

"I was _so_ angry at you for not seeing her for what she really was; only what she wanted you to see… but you see it now don't you?" She moved her eyes to stare deep into his.

"I see her for what she is." He murmured, "And I will _never_ do anything like that again… I promise."

She smiled sadly and both their eyes went forwards over the Trent again, the bright sun sneaking under the tree tops to cast warm shadows on their face.

Robin watched her as she let her eyes flutter closed, a contented smile on her face at feeling the sunlight over her skin.

He stared at her.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured.

Her eyes opened and she almost flushed, "You are a fool you know that."

His face dropped as his voice did.

His eyes turned back over the water.

"I knew it today."

She sighed and shuffled closer to his side so their hips and shoulders were touching.

"Robin…" She whispered.

"Can you forgive me?" His eyes stared into hers.

He _needed_ to know.

"I already have…"

"Then say it."

With a sigh, her hand lifted his to hold it tight in both of hers.

She kissed his knuckles and moved it to her cheek, holding it there.

His thumb moved over her jaw in a familiar caress.

She felt she had wasted to much breath on Isabella, and especially when talking to Robin about her, she no longer wanted to speak about it.

"I forgive you."

She knew he had learnt his lesson.

She knew he could see the error of his ways.

He stared at her, hoping it was true.

He felt awful, for making her feel awful, as if he valued Isabella more…

He felt so _low_, as well as that, for what he had said to her regarding children.

"You must believe me Marian… what I said last night, about children, I did not mean it to come out that way, I had drunk too much, I promise…"

She hushed him and leant her head on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her to him.

His eyes stared on what he could see of her face, hers followed the flickering ripples of the sun lit river.

"Let us not think of her anymore, and only of each other."

His lips were abruptly on hers as he tilted his head to capture them.

She leant further against his shoulder and he held her tighter.

She was only pleased when he did.

He murmured around her mouth.

"I think that that is a _very_ good idea."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Isabella stood before a desk in a chamber, dropping her wedding ring in the overflowing basket of jewels she had acquired over the years.

She had no use for it now.

Guisborne stood a little way away near the door.

"The Sheriff has agreed to let you stay here until you can make arrangements to go back to Shrewsbury, now that Thornton is dead you may find a need to marry again." He said firmly, "I trust you will be comfortable."

He turned to leave when she swallowed.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He demanded.

"Why did you sell me to Thornton, a girl of thirteen your _sister_?" She spun to face him.

"You know _why_." He snapped.

"Yes but I want to hear it from you." She raised both eyebrows.

"Because he offered a good price for you is why." Guy shouted over her, "If I had not done what I did we would both be living in some god forsaken corner of France without a penny to our name…"

"Better that than his _wife_." She screamed.

"No." Guy thundered, "It is not my fault that you failed to make the best of it…. You leper, naïve _woman_…"

He turned to storm from the room when she called after him.

"Is that what you think of Hoods wife, Marian?" She demanded.

Guy froze.

"I have seen the way you look at her, the only time I have seen you look like that at anyone…" She hissed, "You love her don't you, you love her and it hurts you because she is his… because she does not love you… your weakness Guy."

"You know nothing." He spat, angry because it was true.

"Perhaps one day we shall both have what we want." Isabella hissed, "You her, and me him, free to take pleasure form another at our own command… but Guy…"

She lifted her eyes to sneer at him.

"I pity her, for having to bear the affection of a man like you."

Guy said nothing, but glared at her and slammed the door behind him.

**THE CAMP**

"Cheers!"

The gang had finally got around to toasting their new camp.

They all clinked flagons of ale, and congratulated Will on his handiwork, it was larger than their old camp, with a separate bedroom for Robin and Marian, and one for Will and Djac.

But Robin and Marian were both confused when they were grabbed by other gang members and blindfolded before being pushed and steered out of camp.

"What is going on?" Marian demanded.

Robin to was unsure, "This had better not be your idea Alan…"

Alan was almost wounded, "Why me, this was an entirely _group_ decision…"

"Much!" Marian appealed for help.

She hated surprises.

"No." He said almost smugly, "I am not saying anything."

She was stopped from walking.

"What…." Marians blindfold was removed soon after, and as Robins was removed, they both stared at the scene in front of them.

John clapped them both on the shoulder.

"Another of Wills creations, a little something from us, to say thank you to you both… seen as we never did get you a wedding present." He chuckled, and it was the most Marian had ever heard the giant speak.

"Thank you." Marian whispered, "Thank you so much."

Robin and she hugged each gang member in turn before turning back to their present.

Will laughed, "It was no problem."

Djac grinned, "We will let you look around, see you back at camp later."

"Yes…" Alan laughed, "Later…"

Robin and Marian ignored him as they all walked away.

Before them was a small cave, tall enough to stand in, but as small as a large room at Knighton.

It had a wooden door boarded over it, and was covered and perfectly hidden with leaves.

"A house." Marian whispered.

Robin nodded and put a hand on her back to steer her forwards.

They entered, and Marian nearly burst into the tears.

It was small and cosy and warm.

It had a carved Bed by Will in the centre, a small fire pit, two chairs, and the walls were covered with leaves for warmth.

It was lit by candles.

"Wow." She whispered.

She laughed as Robin scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

Marian giggled as he pushed himself to hover over her and kiss her hard.

When they pulled apart gasping for breath he stared at her softly.

"I am sorry for today." He said after a moment.

She smiled, "I know you are, and I forgive you… you will just have to remember to put me first before any other women in future…"

His lips were on hers again.

"I will."

Her legs and ankles pushed into the small of his back, driving his closer as they gripped onto one another.

"I love you so much." He said around her mouth.

She clung to him impossibly tighter.

"I know my darling."

* * *

**SO YEH YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! END OF THE EPISODE - NEW ONE UP NOW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
